


Halloween Seventeen

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Halloween inspired story, M/M, Werewolf Choi Seungcheol, Werewolf Kim Mingyu, Werewolf Lee Seokmin, Werewolf Wen Junhui, Witch Lee Jihoon, everything else is just bonus that I really wanted to write, rest of the gang will be added as new chapters get added, technically finished since it was always supposed to be just the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: "Woozi as the bitter tiny witch that puts stupid curses on everyone who bothers him but also leaves good potions around for his friends because he's soft inside."- anon on @incorrect7teen s page





	1. Chapter 1

The beanie on top of his head was covering his ears from the strong wind that day. It was getting colder as autumn started to take over, but Jihoon didn’t mind. He liked the feeling of the oversized sweaters that he could finally wear without sweating his way out of, and the new season brought many new ingredients with it that he could use.

The house he was standing in front of seemed to be asleep, as if it’s owners were either not around or hadn’t bothered to wake up early to enjoy the wonders that this new season brought to the world outside. Jihoon had thought briefly about this before leaving his home, whether he’d be able to get inside to deliver his creations himself or not, but now that he was here he didn’t want to turn back to come back later again.

He carefully placed the vial that he had taken out of his pocket in front of the door, hoping that it wouldn’t break if anyone stepped outside. The witch hoped that they knew how to use it, but he didn’t exactly think that the owners of the house were that stupid that they would administer it the wrong way. 

Jihoon slowly stepped back, ready to go home, leaving the potion on the porch for his friends to find. His friends were stupid, yes, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t help them when they needed him.

\---

Seungcheol saw the small person leaving the porch after a while, having kept a close eye on him since he had felt the presence at first, wondering who would be bothering them this early in the morning. It wasn’t until he recognised this mysterious figure to be Jihoon that he released the breath that he didn’t know he was holding, his posture relaxing as the nerves in his body calmed down. 

A group of werewolves weren’t exactly the most liked company in a small town like the one they were currently staying at, especially not if one of them was wounded. They were a danger to the people living around them, a walking target that shouldn’t stay in one place.

Jihoon could be trusted, Seungcheol knew that. He had met Jihoon for the first time a couple of months ago, back when he and his friends were still a part of the bigger pack that roamed these lands. Something had gone wrong on a hunt, people had gotten injured, and the leader had decided that they should pay a visit to the local witch that was rumoured to be of great help to those who needed it.

Seungcheol had heard other stories too, and he wasn’t sure if this witch would be able to help them as much as they wanted. Rumours went around saying that more people left cursed than healed, and that very little had to be done by you to end up with the same fate.  
As he was ordered to go to the shop for help, being one of the few who was unharmed, Seungcheol was nervous to make a mistake. Nervous to put his pack in a more vulnerable position than they were currently in.

When he entered the shop, however, the only other person in there being a small kid in the back of the shop, head down paying no mind to Seungcheol as he entered.

“I’m sorry to disturb, but is there a Woozi here?” Seungcheol’s voice cut through the silence of the room, finding it’s way into the corners of the shop. It filled the air with a nervous-like curiosity that nearly seemed afraid of the reaction that he would be getting. 

“That’s me.”

Out of all of the scenarios that he had imagined in his head, from getting violently cursed by an old grandpa to getting kicked out of the shop without getting help by an angry 40 year old, Seungcheol had never imagined that the witch he was searching for would be someone around his age. 

The guy, Woozi, was a lot shorter than him and didn’t look intimidating at all. Seungcheol didn’t know what he should do, repeating the rumours that he had heard from others in his head, reminding him to not let his guard down, to not show any weakness and leave without getting what he needed.

“Though, you can just call me Jihoon. I don’t really care,” the small witch said, eyes still focused on whatever was in front of him.

It felt like ages before Jihoon looked up at Seungcheol, their eyes meeting and Seungcheol just wanted to murder someone right on the spot. It wasn’t, couldn’t be fair that someone who looked so pretty and cute was considered as a dangerous threat that didn’t care about others when using his magic. It was deceiving, the smile Jihoon flashed at him, and Seungcheol nearly forgot why he was actually there, in the same room as someone this beautiful.

“What can I help you with?” The witch’s voice was warm, unlike what Seungcheol had imagined.

He’s back again, back in the reality where he is standing in front of a stranger, someone that he just met, someone that he had come to for help, and not to stare at. 

“I need your help. My pack has gotten hurt, and you are the only one who can help us get them better,” Seungcheol rushed out.

Jihoon’s eyebrow rose. 

“Your pack.”

There was a certain doubt hiding behind that statement, questioning the truth behind it, and all that Seungcheol wanted to do was hide from embarrassment. 

It wasn’t his pack, never was and never will be, no matter how much he hated the way it was being lead. He was only sent to Jihoon to get help. Seungcheol didn’t seem to be of significance to his friends, to his family, until he had to be there to help them because they had ruined it too much in the past to step in themselves. It saddened Seungcheol, wanting it to change so badly, but couldn’t act on it.

“I’m not the pack leader, Jaebum is…” Seungcheol hesitated, “It’s just that, everybody had gotten so hurt that they are in danger, and I was the only one who could come to you and ask you for your help.”

Jihoon scoffed. 

“There is no way in hell that I’m going to help him or any of his friends. That dickhead can sort out his own problems, he had no trouble making that clear to me the other times we met.”

Seungcheol didn’t get the proper time to react to that statement as Jihoon already walked away, obviously done with the conversation that they were having. Seungcheol knew that this is the point where he should leave and get back to his pack, before he would get himself in even more trouble.

“Jaebum is not my friend.”

There was a silence, a heavy one. Seungcheol knew that he should probably just shut up and go away, but he couldn’t. He didn’t know what it was, didn’t know why he couldn’t just turn around and leave. 

“Yeah, my friends are in the pack, and they all got seriously injured and I worry about them, a lot. Jaebum, however? I don’t like anything about him. He is the one who had gotten us in danger in the first place, not listening to what the others had to say about the situation and just charging in without thinking about the rest. That bastard didn’t even want to go to you personally to ask for help, didn’t even care enough about the rest to do that.”

Seungcheol paused for a moment, rubbing his tired eyes.

“I don’t agree with the way he leads and I want it to change so badly but I don’t have the power to do so. All I can do right now is try my best to make sure that my friends will be okay again, because that is all I care about right now.”

Seungcheol had to take a breath, had to remind himself to take it easy before he did something stupid, but it felt like it was too late to step back and just leave now. 

“If you don’t want to help Jaebum then I totally understand that, because to put it frankly, I wouldn’t want to help him either. All I’m asking from you is if you can help my friends. That’s all.”

Jihoon wasn’t looking at him and Seungcheol didn’t think that he would. He had tried his best to get the young witch to help him, but if it didn’t work than he should just back off and leave. Trying to persuade him into helping would be a lost cause, a fight he wasn’t going to win, and Seungcheol knew when he should just give up.

He was lucky that he hadn’t closed the door yet, or else he wouldn’t have heard the nearly whispered words that Jihoon had spoken.

“I’ll come with you.”

\---

_Seungcheol didn’t know that Jihoon had never before acted this nice to a stranger, but then again, it didn’t feel like Seungcheol was a stranger to him._

\---

“Did you leave the healing potion on the porch this morning?”

It’s a question, yes, but by the way that Seungcheol had said it Jihoon knew that it was meant as a statement. He knew what Seungcheol was talking about, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. He had a reputation to uphold, and showing a weakness in front of anyone could tear that reputation down.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” The witch lied.

His eyes hadn’t been on Seungcheol since he had entered the shop, maintaining the focus on the new potion that he was making. He knew that the first potion would be of success, but if Mingyu wouldn’t get the second potion in time then the healing process could take a lot longer than anyone wanted.

Jihoon felt the other boy’s presence behind him, and he didn’t need to look up to know that Seungcheol was looking at what he was doing. Jihoon didn’t know what it was about Seungcheol that made him feel shy around the older boy. He had many customers look at his process before, stand closer to him than he liked, but there was something about Seungcheol that made it feel different.

“Why are you even here?”

“I just came here to say thank you. Mingyu is doing better thanks to the potion that you gave, and I’m not sure if he would have if it weren’t for you.”

Jihoon did his best to ignore the blush creeping on his cheeks. 

“Mingyu is an idiot that needs to learn to watch out so he doesn’t get hurt.”

Jihoon didn’t say anything else, instead slowly lowering the vial into the cauldron, immersing it into the purple looking liquid that he had carefully brewed ever since he came back that morning. He closed the vial, keeping it in his hand for a few seconds before turning around and giving it to Seungcheol. 

The other was standing way closer to Jihoon than he was expecting, so Jihoon nearly bumps into him. He stops himself before that happens and handed over the vial to Seungcheol. 

When he did that, he finally looked up to look Seungcheol in the eye, and he was a bit taken back by how beautiful his friend is looking so close after the full moon. Jihoon knew what his friends had to go through, how high it was to pay the price for something they never asked for and how much pain went with the change that happens every month.

“Make sure to give this to Mingyu when you get back. He needs to drink this if he wants to get better quickly,” Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

“Also please tell him that he needs to watch out the next time and not run face first into a tree at top speed, knocking himself out in the process. He needs to stop being an idiot.”

Seungcheol just laughed, his hand closing around the vial that Jihoon was still holding. Jihoon quickly took back his hand, awkwardly holding it next to him as he walked to the back of the shop to get new ingredients for the next potion. His shop would soon open for the public again and with everything that had happened to Mingyu Jihoon hadn’t had the time to restock some of the potions that he had run out of the day before.

“I’ll make sure to tell Mingyu that, don’t worry. Thank you, Jihoon, really.“ 

And with that Seungcheol walked out of the shop, back to the big house that he currently stayed in with his friends. Jihoon cannot see Seungcheol anymore, but he was sure that he was actually blushing by now.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet night, the sounds of the dark keeping Jihoon company as he worked on new potions to restock those that he had sold in the past week. It had been notably busier, with more and more people entering his shop on a daily basis than he had ever imagined. Even though the constant gushing was nice - he had never had so many people tell him that it was wonderful of him to help others like he was doing - the demanding nature of most of the customers took him back and it had never given him a good feeling to help those that didn’t want to show some humanity back to him. More often than not he got the feeling that people forgot that he was still a living person, having the abilities of a witch but all of the burdens that came with being a human being. He had wanted to work harder than he had already done before, but even he had his limits and he had been closer to it than he had been in the past few weeks.

He knew that he should be thankful for the fact that his business had finally started to bloom, that his life didn't depend on the help his few friends needed. And he was, he really was grateful, happy that his life had taken such a turn into the right direction. Yet there was this feeling that something was missing from it, something that the business couldn’t quite cover, no matter how busy his days were. 

A feeling, a thought, that seemed to nag Jihoon into believing that he was missing something - or rather, someone - though Jihoon would never admit that. It didn’t help that this feeling had been following him from weeks, having planted a seed so long ago and growing ever since he left the pack of werewolves after helping them.

He knew the person who had planted the seed there, knew that he probably never meant for it to happen, but Jihoon couldn’t help the turn of events   
Seungcheol - Jihoon had found out the werewolf’s name when he had arrived in the forest, a cry for help from one of his friends and Jihoon wanted to scream a little harder because Seungcheol suddenly was so much more attractive than before (though Jihoon kept telling himself that it was just a name, it shouldn’t hold such a significant meaning but it still felt like the discovery of the century for Jihoon) - had left an impression on Jihoon, one that was hard to ignore and nearly impossible to forget. And even though Jihoon hadn’t seen the guy after their first encounter, Seungcheol seemed to occupy his thoughts on every free moment Jihoon could get, and it was annoying him that he couldn’t snap out of those moments, instead letting his thoughts carry his worries away.

It was in those moments Jihoon felt as if the world around him didn't quite exist. All that surrounded him were his memories and stupid feelings, and if it wasn't for the loud knocking on the door - one that totally did not shock Jihoon so much that he nearly fell over and proceeded to nearly knock over all of his supplies standing on the table behind him - Jihoon would have stayed in the safe feeling space his mind created without even realising that he did it. It didn’t happen, as he was abruptly stolen away from the little world that he had built around himself. Jihoon just wanted to curse, wondering who had thought that it would be a good idea to come to his shop this late in the evening during closing hours, expecting him to still offer his help to whatever insignificant worry it was that they needed help with. It wasn't until he actually opened the door that the words he had wanted to say ended up stuck in his throat and never facing the real world that was in front of him, as a set of familiar faces were all looking back at him. Jihoon nearly slammed the door back, wondered what he did for the universe to hate him this much. It couldn't be fair that the person he had tried to forget these past weeks stood there, in front of him, together with his friends and a scared expression on his face. That Jihoon hadn’t tried his best to forget him wasn’t important, it was just a minor detail not worth mentioning as the pleading looks from the guys in front of him made him nearly forget what he even had planned to do in the first place.

"We need your help Jihoon."

Seungcheol's voice was the only thing that Jihoon needed to know that he was completely fucked, opening the door for the four boys to enter his shop, never thinking twice about the problems it could take with taking in four werewolves that were away from their pack. Yet it was in this moment that Jihoon knew that he didn’t want anything else in the world if it meant giving up the craziness that had started to fill his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have that much to say?! I hope that you all like this story, and I hope that my mind will be able to actually get to write more parts to this, as I actually really like this and I have so much ideas in my mind that deserve to be written down and shared, but since I'm super busy I'm actually crying at my own decisions...  
> I'll try my best :)
> 
> A very big thank you to incorrect7teen for giving me inspiration and to both incorrect7teen and peg for helping me with editing the story :)


End file.
